


In Cold Blood

by surrealon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Blood, Eventual Sex, Gore, Huxloween, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealon/pseuds/surrealon
Summary: With the last year as a blank in his memory, Kylo Ren wants to reconnect with his former boyfriend, Armitage Hux. However, Hux has different plans.





	In Cold Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Halloween fic and will have quite a bit of gore, mentions of death, and other mature themes.

It was unseasonable cold for October. When he came to, the first thing Kylo was aware of was freezing water nipping at his toes. It was night, but he could hear the waves as they came crashing in, dousing his whole body with cold. He gasped for breath, lungs burning as though shocked by the sudden ability to inhale. Fuck, how long had he been like this? A quick glance downward found his fingertips wrinkled like prunes, but he had no memory of being in the water.

Kylo clawed into the sand, scrambling into a sitting position as his eyes flashed open. The beach was barely illuminated by the half moon, making everything appear cloudy and out of focus. Still, Kylo had absolutely no idea how he’d gotten here. He gasped as the wind smacked his body, the cold splicing right through his soaked t-shirt. He couldn’t stay out here for long. 

Kylo attempted to stand up, groaning as he got readjusted to the sensation. All his senses seemed dulled, like he was still underwater. He seemed to be in terrible shape both physically and mentally. Whatever had happened, it completely screwed him over.

“Where the hell am I?” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. It seemed like he was still Massachusetts, but didn’t every beach look more or less the same? There were lights shining in the distance, meaning that at a minimum, there was civilization. If he was lucky, he could find his way back home without much trouble.

Kylo trudged forward, aiming to at least get over the dunes. He winced with every step, not sure if it was exhaustion, hypothermia, or even insanity plaguing him. 

“Stupid beach. Stupid sand,” he groaned, kicking hard at the ground, succeeding only in blowing even more of the powdery terror into his eyes. Without warning, the burn of the sand was replaced with the burn of sudden light.  
“Marconi Beach is closed!” A voice yelled, making Kylo jump. The ranger lowered his flashlight, giving Kylo a look. “Christ. You look like you got hit by a truck.” 

“I might’ve been, for all I know,” Kylo sighed, looking at his limbs now that the flashlight’s beam was on him. His whole body seemed to be covered in scratches and bruises.

“Get in. I can at least take you back to Shorewood,” The man offered, hopping back into his beat-up jeep. Kylo was silent before following suit. If this was the only way he could get back to Hux, he’d take it. 

“It’s Shorewood, Massachusetts, right?” Kylo asked shakily, looking back towards the lights in the distance. He was going to make this right. 

“Do you remember your own name?” the man asked, trying to assess the situation. He was going to call an ambulance once he got to the station, and this whole thing would be out of his hands.

“Kylo Ren.” 

“Excellent. Do you know what year it is?”

The ranger was only answered with the hum of the engine and the faint roar of the waves.

“Yeah...Do you need to go to a hospital? That cut looks pretty deep,” he asked after the awkward silence, not wanting to further aggravate the man. However, that comment made Kylo sit upright, caught completely off guard.

“Cut?!” he demanded, standing up and causing the ranger to slam on his brakes.

“Don’t do that!” The ranger gasped, leaning away from Kylo the best he could before easing back onto the gas. “It’s on your face. And sir, if you’re having memory problems, I insist, you need to go to the hospital.”

Kylo’s hand flew to his cheek before he could even think about it, finding a thick gash snaking from his forehead all the way down his jaw. 

“Shorewood is perfectly fine,” Kylo whispered, shocked. This couldn’t be real. Any second now, he was going to wake up in Hux’s arms. The ranger went quiet again after that, seemingly praying that this was all just a bad dream.

“Alright. Just hang tight, we’re going to be there soon,” the ranger said quietly. “Do you have family or anything back there?”

“I know it’s your job, but I’d rather not talk,” Kylo sighed, looking out at the water. He wasn’t sure if Hux would be there. 

By the time the pair pulled up to the station, the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon. In other circumstances, it might have been pretty. Somehow, the sun’s light just felt exposing. The whole world was going to see what a mess he was.

“Wait here,” the ranger said, putting on a fake smile. Kylo just nodded, genuinely feeling bad for the man. If he’d been in that man’s shoes, he’d think he was a lunatic too. It was then that he eyed the parking lot. It was a small town, that road had to go right back to the main street. Nothing was keeping him from Hux now. 

By the time the ranger returned, the jeep was empty, save for the wet footprints on the plastic liner. Kylo Ren was gone.

\---  
Armitage Hux deeply cared about appearances. Every day, he spent twenty minutes combing his hair to absolute perfection, smiled at the neighbors, and did his job thoroughly. Today, he’d spent two hours tidying up the backyard after a storm had filled the yard with pesky little twigs and leaves. Hux wiped the sweat off his brow, pausing to take a gulp from his water bottle. He was close to being done, with the only task remaining relating to the disposal of all the organic matter. 

Hux stared at the organized line of trash bags for a moment, calculating what else had to be done. Once these were all gone, things would be perfect again. He opened up the first of the trash bags and dumped the leaves into the middle of his fire pit, humming with satisfaction at the crisp scent. This would work perfectly. 

Hux was too busy stacking up dry wood to notice a tall man walking up to the house’s front porch. Kylo ran his hand along the rough surface of the house’s exterior, sighing with remorse. He’d been away too long from their beloved home, and he’d missed it so much. Hux had kept it in excellent shape though, as a fresh coat of paint and new shutters graced the exterior. Kylo was impressed, but the thought of seeing his old boyfriend again somehow knotted up his stomach. He didn’t remember anything, nor did he have any idea how long he’d been gone. What would Hux say? Before he could realize what he was doing, Kylo pressed the doorbell, causing the shrill, yet familiar sound to echo through the whole house. 

Hux heard it from the backyard, prompting him to abandon his tiny flame for a moment. He wasn’t expecting visitors, which could only mean one thing. Hells...he’d been found out somehow. He was chewing on the inside of his cheek as he unlatched the front door’s deadbolt, completely unprepared for the sight that awaited him. Hux gasped as he creaked the door open, staggering back. No, it couldn’t be. That wasn’t possible-

“Kylo?” He croaked out, hand flying over his heart. 

“Hux. I’m home,” Kylo said softly, shocked to see his boyfriend looking more or less the same. Perhaps it hadn’t been too long, he could save their relationship, build it right back to what it used to be. 

“Aren’t you going to ask what happened to my face?” 

Hux just shook his head, a bit unsure about all this. 

“I...This is a lot to take in, Kylo. I didn’t expect you to come back.” 

“I’m sorry... can I come inside? I think the cops are probably looking for me,” Kylo laughed, trying to relieve the tension.  
Hux didn’t laugh, but stepped aside, allowing their conversation to continue with the front door firmly shut. Kylo lurched forward with his arms out, snatching Hux up in a big hug. Hux stared blankly, but allowed it, even as. Kylo’s lips brushed along his neck.

“The last thing I remember with you was fighting...did I leave you?” Kylo asked softly, terrified.

“You did,” Hux admitted, his hand rising to touch the gash on his lover’s face. “You look like shit.” Kylo ignored the second comment, needing answers from Hux.

“And I didn’t come back?” 

“No. It’s been over a year,” Hux returned coldly, pulling away. He turned on his heel and went back through the house, wanting to return to his fire. “You shouldn’t have come back.”

“Don’t say that,” Kylo mumbled, following after the ginger. “Please, let me try again. We’ll make it work this time, you’ll see.”

“You always used to say that,” Hux groaned, shoving open the back door with his shoulder. As it sprang back, it smacked Kylo in the face, but the man didn’t say anything.

“No...I mean it,” Kylo grumbled, rubbing his cheek. He never expected much sympathy from Hux, but this was worse than usual.

“Make yourself useful to me then,” Hux mumbled, heading over to his fire and tossing Kylo a trash bag. Hux was in no mood for this, especially when there was work to be done. “I’ll let you stay for now. But I don’t want you here.”

Kylo nodded, helping to shake the leaves out into the center of Hux’s little wood arrangement. He didn’t know why Hux didn’t just throw all of this out, but he figured it wasn’t a good time to say something like that. 

“I’ve really been gone a year? I’m not messing with you, Hux, my last memory is being with you,” Kylo reminded, just wanting to get answers. 

“Yes. So forgive me for being so cold, but I thought you were gone,” Hux mumbled, his clipped accent sharper than usual.

“I’m sorry. I know it’s probably been hard, and I understand if you’re mad at me, but we’re going to figure all of this out,” Kylo promised, forcing a small smile. He hated when they were fake to each other, but he had to at least attempt to salvage their relationship.

“I stopped wearing the ring months ago. I hope you aren’t still under the impression that we’re engaged,” Hux said coldly, raking up some of the leaves that Kylo had let fly away. Kylo was always the sloppy one. “I’ve started seeing other people. I actually have a date tonight.”

That hurt Kylo more than he cared to admit, but he didn’t blame Hux. He had no idea what was going on, but in Hux’s defense, he had been gone. 

“Hux, all I want is a week with you. Just a week to give it a chance. Maybe we can make it work,” Kylo sighed, thinking that was reasonable. If it clearly wasn’t going to work, he’d leave. By now the fire was really starting to roar, illuminating Hux’s pretty features even more.

“Fair enough. But I doubt you’ll stay that long,” Hux smiled, a coldness in his eyes that Kylo had completely forgotten about.  
Kylo picked up another trash bag and started dumping it into the fire, watching as a flurry of ashes drifted up. It was truly amazing how many leaves could come from one tiny backyard.

“Kylo, wait!” Hux cried out suddenly, the most emotion he’d shown had since Kylo showed back up. Unceremoniously, a severed arm fell out of the bag and into the fire, causing both men to go silent. Hux eased a knife out of his jacket, holding it up as a warning.

“There have been some changes around here since you left,” Hux said sweetly, surprised that Kylo was still here. He’d expected the man to scream, at least. “If it's any reassurance, he was a criminal. He only got what he deserved.”

“Armitage...you have no idea,” Kylo said slowly, desperate to please his lover. He’d always said he’d do anything for Hux. Perhaps this was all just a test, a prank that they’d all laugh over at some point. “I will do anything for you. Just say the word.” 

With that, he dumped the rest of the bag’s contents into the fire, standing back as it truly began to roar. Hux remained on the other side, his figure slightly distorted from all the heat. 

“Perhaps we will get along nicely.”


End file.
